Frederick Beauchamp
Frederick Beauchamp '''was a powerful warlock. He is the son of Joanna and Victor Beauchamp, the fraternal twin brother of Freya Beauchamp, younger brother of Ingrid Beauchamp, and nephew of Wendy Beauchamp. Frederick is portrayed by British actor, Christian Cooke in the second season. Frederick is later killed by an unnamed witch hunter. Personality Frederick is mysterious and secretive. The Beauchamps are yet to discover his true motives. He may be darker and more sinister than he lets on, as he once gouged out a man's eyes for just simply looking at his girl. He also seems to hold a special twin connection with Freya and appears to be very protective of her. Even though he seems to care for his family very much and to be willing to do anything to keep them safe, some hints show he is still in touch with his grandfather whose biggest goal is to kill the Beauchamps who betrayed him. Biography Early life Fredrick was born in the realm of Asgard, where he was raised by his parents, Joanna and Victor, along with his siblings Ingrid and his twin sister Freya. While living in Asgard with his family, his twin, Freya, would wake him up in the middle of the night to astral project to the beach and watch the sunrise. At some stage during his childhood, there was a war in Asgard. Joanna's side lost and as a result, King Nikolaus banished them. Rather than leaving with his parents, he decided to side with his grandfather and remain in Asgard. Joanna tried to convince him to come with them but he was turned against her and refused. His grandfather, King Nikolaus tried to kill him twice by poisoning him with Argentum, however he has built up a natural immunity to it so it does not affect him. Season 2 After the portal to Asgard was opened by Ingrid in Oh, What A World! He managed to escape and later turned up on the doorstep of his family's home in East End. Frederick then heals Joanna from the Argentum. He goes into his mother's room to lie down, but he is secretly listening to Joanna and Wendy talk about why he is in the mortal world. In The Son Also Rises, Frederick is seen putting a spell on Wendy's Earring for unknown purposes. He gets along well with both Freya and Ingrid especially with Freya due to the fact that they are twins. He helps her use astral projection to locate where Killian is, but the vision is blocked by the owl. Later on at the bar he attacks the man who was being rude to Freya and his eyes turn red, and he almost lost control of himself. As it was shown in When A Mandragora Loves A Woman, Frederick seems to be able to connect with his grandfather during his frequent crysis. Though it also could be that his grandfather is punishing him for not doing what he wanted him to. The last time his grandfather made him seizure, Frederick stated that he knew he had disappointed him and promised that he would "find another way." It is possible he was talking about the Mandragora he killed, which could lead to believe he was responsible for its appearance on Earth. In the episode Art of Darkness, it is revealed that the King's spirit is trapped in the brand Frederick has on his shoulder. The King has given Frederick and Tarkoff, the mission to find a host for him, and come back to Asgard, along with Frederick's sisters. It's also stated Joanna is a powerful opponent to The King, as Tarkoff gave Frederick the task of slipping a potion to his mother that would severely weaken her so that she couldn't interfere with the kings plan. Seeing as how Frederick could not go through with it, it is obvious that Frederick still cares for his family and wants to protect them. He even stated to Tarkoff that if he even harmed so much as a hair on his mother's head, he would slit his own throat, which would completely destroy his grandfather's plan of surviving long enough to find a suitable host in the mortal world. In the Series 2 Finale, Frederick attempts to save Ingrid from their Grandfather by stabbing him, only to have their Grandfather turn the knife on Frederick. Ingrid was able to revive him in time so that he can use a healing spell on himself. However, Frederick was later seen unconscious bleeding out with a knife wound in almost the same exact spot, while a figure was seen walking past the body unveiling a message seemingly written in Frederick's own blood which said: DEATH TO WITCHES. Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp Joanna is Frederick's mother. He betrayed his family by turning against them and siding with King Nikolaus. She regretted leaving him behind and missed him. (See their main page Joanna and Frederick) Victor Beauchamp Victor is Frederick's father. Victor stated that Frederick "broke his heart" when he sided with his grandfather and betrayed them. But when he found out that Frederick had escaped from Asgard Joanna said that he was "thrilled about Frederick" and couldn't wait to see him again. Sadly, due to the Zurka twins Victor never got the chance to see his son again. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Frederick's aunt. She does not trust his motives and is always suspicious. She always thinks the worst of him and doesn't trust him. He saved her life from the Mandragora by killing it and in doing so seems to have gained back some of her trust. In fact in "Art of Darkness" Wendy is shown to actually know more about Frederick's personal life than Frederick's mother Joanna. When Joanna states "Well this strange, now you're working with Frederick. I thought you didn't trust him". Wendy states "Well, It's possible I might have been wrong about Freddie". It seems that Wendy has no further doubts about Frederick and now seems to love and trust him as much as she does his sisters, Ingrid and Freya. Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Frederick's older sister. They don't interact that much, but they do both care about each other. Their first significant sibling moment was when Ingrid was freed from the hypnotic spell of the Mandragora and returned home. She said "I keep remembering. And it won't stop. I just want it to stop! Make it stop!" She also stated that she was so sorry for everything she'd done. Frederick comforted her, and stated that "It wasn't your fault. Ingrid, it wasn't your fault". Freya Beauchamp Main Article: Frederick and Freya Freya is Frederick's younger twin sister. They have a very close bond emotionally and magically. When Freya first meets Ivar and Isis (twins), who used to be friends with Freya and Frederick in Asgard, it is revealed that Freya may have known how sinister Frederick possibly was. Freya avoided Frederick and was angry with him after the Zurka twins killed their father Victor. Even though Freya initially blamed Frederick for their father's death, she had since forgiven him after he saved their aunt Wendy's life from the Mandragora. She stated that "I'm sorry I let the Zurka's color my view of you, that wasn't fair. What ever happened in the past, you are still my twin no matter what". King Nikolaus King Nikolaus is Frederick's grandfather and he hates him. He made Frederick turn against his own family and, according to him, locked him up in prison for a century, never seeing the sun. He also tried to poison him with Argentium. After killing the Mandragora, while having one of his seizures, Frederick seemed to experience these crysis in order to connect with King Nikolaus. Referring to him as "grandfather", Frederick told him he knew he had disappointed him and promised that he would "find another way". It is later revealed in "Art of Darkness" that King Nikolaus's spirit is actually contained within the King's brand on Frederick's chest. Romances Caroline Caroline is Frederick's new girlfriend. She is an environmental scientist and teaches at the local university. Caroline and Frederick met while Frederick was auditing one of her classes. Caroline's first appearance is in "Art of Darkness" when Frederick sneaks Caroline into his room at night while everyone is asleep. In the middle of undressing each other Frederick begins to have a seizure and Joanna rushes into the room to find Frederick on the bed convulsing and Caroline panicked and shirtless. Later on at the Bent Elbow Frederick convinces Caroline to come to dinner stating that nothing fazes his mother and that "she's seen it all" to which Caroline jokingly reapplies "Exactly, she saw it all". That night at dinner Caroline apologizes to Joanna about the incident, but Joanna is unfazed and even cracks a few jokes about it. Caroline tells Joanna that she really does like Frederick, and Frederick really likes her as well. In Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake Caroline finally admits to Frederick that she's in love with him. A surprised and guilty feeling Frederick tells that her that he thinks she's a little drunk. Caroline laughs this off and states that "No, I love you". Before the episode ends Frederick tells Caroline that he loves her as well. In the episode Smells Like King Spirit Frederick's feelings for Caroline are proven to be very genuine. Tarkoff had ordered Frederick to find someone that trusts him so that the King's brand would work on them, with the perfect candidate being Caroline. Just when Frederick is about to complete the ritual he stops, unable to go through with it. Later in the woods that night Frederick tells a furious Tarkoff that "I wont let you hurt Caroline". They either broke up or Caroline found out being Frederick is deceased. Enemies Ivar and Isis Zurka Belonging to the Zurka tribe, a family of shape-shifting bottom-feeders, the siblings and Frederick knew each other back in Asgard and used to commit crimes together. They stated that Frederick was the leader of their group. While on Earth, however, they kidnapped Frederick's father, Victor, and tried to convince Frederick to reveal the location of the key to open the portal to Asgard, threatening to kill his father. Later they also kidnapped Freya for the same purpose. They are responsible for Victor's death and even though Frederick managed to kill Ivar, Isis escaped and is still alive. Killian Gardiner Not much is known about Frederick's apparent hatred for Killian yet. Frederick and Killian's first interaction is in the episode Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake, where we find out that Frederick and Killian actually knew each other back in Asgard. And although Killian can't remember ever meeting Frederick before that night, Frederick tells Killian "I remember, I know exactly what you did back in Asgard". With no memory of his past life in Asgard Killian tells that Frederick that he doesn't know him. Frederick states "You knew me a very long time ago, you may not remember but I do". Frederick ends the conversation by telling Killian to stay away from Freya if he knows what's good for him. Mason Tarkoff Tarkoff is an old friend of the family, he knew Frederick's mother and father back in Asgard and is in fact the one who first introduced Frederick's parents. In Art of Darkness, Tarkoff comes to help Frederick execute the mission that was given to him by his grandfather. He is a very loyal subject to King Nikolaus and has spent 400 years keeping an eye on things in the mortal world for him. He seems to have no qualms about harming Joanna or anyone else if the King wants him to. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Beauchamp family, Frederick is a powerful warlock. Frederick is shown to be highly adept and knowledgeable of the mystical arts and practices a much older form of magic than most members of his family. Most of his spells are usually in ancient Nordic. His power and strength could be seen when he used his ability of Biokinesis, to transfer the Argentium from his mother to himself. His mother and aunt exclaimed that they never saw a spell or power that could do that. Due to being twins, Frederick and his sister Freya are capable of performing special spells with each other, such as the one that allows them to astral project. Basic Powers *Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Telekinesis' *'Atmokinesis' (Limited) *'Healing' *'Immortality' Individual Powers *'Biokinesis' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Astral Projection' (with Freya) *'Celerity' Appearances See also: ''Frederick Beauchamp/Gallery Novel Counterpart Frederick is loosely based on Freddie Beauchamp from the novels. Unlike Frederick, Freddie is much more laid-back, adventurous, and outgoing. Freddie also had a penchant for attracting a lot of girls. However, both came back to their families under completely different circumstances, Freddie had a familiar named Buster (a piglet), also known as Gullinbursti, who acted as a pet and a focus for some of his magics. As one the Vanirs, Freddie is able to perform many magical feats, casting spells, flying or levitating are among his numerous abilities. He is also able to use the Glom, a parallel dimension that only supernatural beings can access. Trivia *During the first few weeks of April 2014, actors began auditioning for the role of Frederick Beauchamp. * Frederick and King Nikolaus are the only known members of the Beauchamp family to being able to cast spells in Old Norse instead of Latin. In the Books, that's the norm for witches and warlocks, in the show, the only other warlock able to do such thing is Dash Gardiner. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters